Pooh's Adventures of Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats
'' Pooh's Adventures of Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' is the 2nd movie directed by Topbond101. It appeared on YouTube around 2009, but it was later removed because of copyright claims. A remake version was made by BrerJake90 and appeared on Dailymotion on 10-8-2011, but it was later removed from the site by the request of the creator. A 2nd remake version to be made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The movie opens on what appears to be another average day in Hoagie's Ally for Top Cat and his gang, who are today posing as Boy Scouts, out doing some good deeds in the hopes of getting rewards. During the course of this, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore arrived in New York and met Top Cat and his friends and Benny the Ball saves the life of a bag lady. Unbeknowst to Benny, it is revealed afterwards that she is acutally a rich woman named Gertrude Vandergelt, who plans to leave her fortune to her missing niece, Amy. Meanwhile, Officer Dibble arrives to put an end to T.C.'s shenanigans after an unsuccessful attempt by Brain to wash his police car's windshield. Just when Dibble is about to arrest the gang, though, he gets a call saying that his application for retirement has been approved, so he can now retire from the police force, and thus he drops the charges against T.C. and the gang. A few days later at a gypsy store, Benny receives news from Mrs. Vandergelt's lawyer Sid Buckman that Gertrude Vandergelt has died, and that she has put his name in her will. Upon hearing of this, T.C. and the rest of gang and Pooh and his friends accompany Benny to the Vandergelt mansion, where Dibble is now working as a security guard. At the mansion, they meet the conniving butler Snerdly, and his Muttley-esque wolfhound Rasputin. Sid Buckman reads the will, which states that Benny inherits her fortune {seeing how the true heir to the fortune, Amy, is nowhere to be found}, provided that nothing bad happens to him within the next two days. This upsets Snerdly, for he had hoped to obtain the fortune to himself, so he and Rasputin plot to do away with Benny. T.C. and the gang and Pooh and his friends move into the Vandergelt mansion with Benny. After several failed attempts at murdering Benny, Snerdly realizes that to get to Benny, he'll have to get rid of the protective T.C. To do this, Snerdly calls up a femme fatale cat named Kitty Glitter, telling her that he has fixed her up a date with a handsome rich cat, as he describes T.C. Kitty is eager to have a rich cat for a husband {to the point that she puts on a wedding dress for the date}, but this plan is filed when she mistakes Brain for T.C. It's only when Snerdly calls her again, demanding to know where she is, that she realizes she's made a mistake. That night, Snerdly throws a costume party, making Benny wear a bulldog mask and then calling up the local dogcather and his pet doberman Dobey to say that there's mutt roaming around the Vandergelt estate. Sure enough, the dogcatcher arrives and captures Benny while everyone is partying. It doesn't take long for T.C., Pooh and the rest of the gang to realize that Benny is missing, so they go looking for him. Thanks to a tip-off from Dibble, T.C. finds out that Benny has been taken to the pound, so they take the limousine there and break Benny out. Just as they escape, though, the dogcathcer takes off after them in hot pursuit. As it turns out, the missing Amy has been working at a car wash as part of Snerdly's evil plot. While on the run from the dogcatcher, T.C., Pooh, and the gang turn up in the car wash and recognize Amy from a portrait hanging in the mansion, so they decide to bring her back to the mansion so that the inheritance can be rightfully given to her. They arrive too late, as it is now midnight and Snerdly has just inherited the Vandergelt fortune, but Sid Buckman then reveals that "he" is in fact the not-really-deceased Gertrude Vandergelt, who has in fact faked her death as part of a scheme to unmask Snerdly's crookedness. In their attempt to escape, Snerdly {who attempts to disguise himself using the aforementioned bulldog mask} and Rasputin are caught by the dogcather. In the end, T.C. and the gang return to their old lifstyle in Hoagie's Alley, and Dibble join the police force. Kitty Glitter reappears, still wanting to be wed to the rich cat she believes T.C. to be, but she dumps him when Brain lets it slip that they're broke. Afterwards, Amy pays a visit to have a picnic with T.C.'s gang and Dibble as Pooh & friends make their way back to the Hundred Acre Woods. Difference between TopBond101's version and BrerJake90's remake version *In TopBond's version of the film, the play opening had Piglet saying, "Me?" which he said in the Winnie the Pooh episode Paw and Order after Christopher Robin showed the front of the script to the audience. In the remake version, the line was replaced with "Who's Top Cat?" as BrerJake90 likes to have Piglet ask something different when it comes to making a Pooh's Adventures film with the play opening. *The original version had Piglet having a nightmare about Heffalumps and Woozels and then Pooh and the others take him to go camping and their corn they used for Popcorn blasts them to New York and crashed into Officer Dibble's car and Dibble blames T.C. for it and Benny the Ball tries to tell what really happened. The remake version had Pooh and his friends traveling through the heat when they come to New York and meet the Top Cat characters properly. *TopBond's version had Gopher in every scene. The remake version only had Gopher singing the "No Chance" song with Owl and also singing with Owl at the end. *Both versions are NTSC versions. TopBond's version only used clips from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes. The remake version uses both those and both NTSC and PAL bits from the Winnie the Pooh films that BrerJake uses for his films. *While the original version used pop music on the ending credits, the remake uses ending credits music from Top Cat and the Beverly Hills, the two versions of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ending theme, and the Top Cat theme song. *The remake version features new additional details that weren't in the original such as Pooh volunteering to help Top Cat to break Benny out of the Dog Pound. Trivia *The remake version was dedicated in loving memory of Arnold Stang (the voice of Top Cat) who passed away in 2009. *The remake was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, The Tigger Movie, The Book of Pooh: Stories From the Heart, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and Piglet's Big Movie and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93